


Tumblr Compilation

by shulkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blond!Levi, Blowjobs, Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, lightning spirit eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/pseuds/shulkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of drabbles and ficlets from my tumblr @perksofbeingawaifu . Each story will have it's own chapter. The ficlets so far are:</p><p>The Boy Who Was Struck By Lightning<br/>Goldfish<br/>Ink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy Who Was Struck By Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Levi shows up at school with blond hair and is the subject of much gossip and scorn, but magical things are afoot.

Halfway through the semester there was a rumor that Levi Ackerman had dyed his hair blond. Hanji refused to believe it, thinking, that Levi, who was small but sturdier than a rock and just as immovable was unlikely to make such a drastic change. That is until he walked straight in front of them, hair as white as snow.

“I like it, Big Bro,” Izzy said, running her fingers through his pale locks. “It’s so punk.”

“If you say so,” Levi said, more focused on his meal.

Hanji stared open mouthed and then reached to touch. Levi slapped their fingers away with the flat of his butter knife.

“She gets to touch, you don’t. Not with those filthy nails,” Levi explained, wiping his mouth as Farlan stifled a laugh at Hanji’s expense.

Some snickered at him behind their hands, others simply stared when they thought he wasn’t looking.

“I bet you think you’re pretty funny don’t you,” Mr. Woerman sneered, pulling him by the collar of his shirt. “Headmaster’s office. Now.”

Levi thought it was just as well. Headmaster Pixis was usually understanding about these sorts of things. Except when he got there, the Headmaster was gone for the day and in his stead was the Assistant Headmaster, Mr. Smith.

“You know the rules, Levi,” he said calmly. “No hair dye or perms, makeup, tattoos or piercings. You can’t walk around the school with hair like that.”

“ _Your_ hair is blond,” Levi pointed out.

“Yes, but it’s my natural color.”

“Tell that to your roots,” Levi snorted.

“Levi, what exactly are you trying to say with this?” he asked, rubbing his temples.

“I’m not trying to say anything. People dye their hair all the time.”

“Who is it that you’re trying to be?” he continued with a little sigh.

“I’m not trying to be anyone. I’m just me.”

He stared at him for a moment before rifling through his papers.

“Well I’m afraid we can’t have you looking like this. You’ll give the school a bad reputation. You’re suspended from classes today. Go home and come back when you’re prepared to behave appropriately.”

Mr. Smith handed Levi a slip and he hesitated a moment before taking it. Steering him toward the door with his hand between his shoulder blades, Mr. Smith shut the door in Levi’s face when he turned around to ask something. Sighing, Erwin then turned to examine his roots in the mirror.

“I can’t believe you were sent home,” Kuchel said as they entered the salon. “I had to leave work early. Why would you do something like this Levi? It’s bad enough the way the other mothers look at me, now I have to deal with a delinquent as a son. I can’t even look at you like this.”

She stopped at the desk then pushed his fringe off of his forehead to get a better look at him.

“What made you do something so ridiculous?” she said, cupping his pointed chin in her hands.

He shrugged.

“I love you, darling. But…never do something like that again, please? Let’s just have them dye it back to normal and put this whole mess behind us.”

Except an hour later, they were back at the beginning

“The dye just won’t take to it, Mrs. Ackerman,” the stylist apologized. “I tried everything, but it simply won’t take. Maybe give it a week or two before bringing him back?”

Kuchel thanked her and brought Levi home.

“I can’t believe you wasted money on something so stupid,” Kenny barked, cigar wedged firmly between his teeth. Every word he breathed was pungent and sharp.

“What was I supposed to do? They won’t let him back in the school like this!”

“Should have brought him home to me. Let me deal with him.”

Kenny’s solution was to have Levi sit straight-backed on a stool in the kitchen with newspapers beneath him as Kenny hacked haphazardly at the thin blond strands. Then he took the clippers and buzzed off the rest, leaving Levi with a prickly scalp that felt oddly chilly.

“Sorry, I had to do that, shorty,” Kenny apologized as Levi looked at his reflection in the mirror. “But your education is important. Maybe when you’re a bigger fella you can do what you want, but not under your mother’s roof, do you hear me?”

Levi nodded at the pinched face in the mirror.

The next morning, Levi dressed for school and sat at the table for breakfast while his mother fussed over the stove her back to him.

“I’m sorry about last night, darling,” Kuchel said, wrapping a towel around the handle of a very hot skillet. “How about we go see a film tonight? Hm?”

She turned around and dropped the skillet.

“Kenny!” she called.

Kenny ran in, holding his slipper in hand, ready to squash whatever spider she had discovered, but instead lost the end of his chewed up cigar.

It grew back.

This time both of them sliced at his hair. Kuchel with her sewing scissors and Kenny with the barber shears. They shaved it off, but before he even stepped out the door to leave for school it was back.

“You don’t understand, Mr. Smith,” Kuchel pleaded in his office. “It grew back!”

“It grew back?” Mr. Smith asked in disbelief.

Mr. Woerman gleefully tested this theory by roughly dragging a razor over Levi’s head, only for his locks to pop up like a daisy moments later. After that, even Mr. Smith had to agree there was nothing to be done.

So they let it be. After a while the whispers and dirty glares stopped.

Then one day as Levi was walking his bicycle along the dirt road, he heard it. A deep rumble blossoming from swiftly moving dark clouds that stretched their fingers out, casting shade over the bright green field. Levi set his bicycle down and pushed through the tall grass, letting it brush and catch his fingers. On the hills he could see the turbines in the distance spinning faster the same stiff breeze as his uniform shirt billowed and flapped in the charged air. Levi waited, listening to the thunder, before he felt it: a feeling that had his arm hairs standing at attention, a smell like burnt earth, sharp and tangy in his mouth and a suffocating weight on his chest.

He turned around.

“I thought I scared you,” said the boy, taking a few cautious steps toward him.

His eyes were the color the sun makes right before it winks out to sleep, an impossible pale green. An impish grin spread across his face. The air around him crackled and he buried his brown toes into the dirt.

“You did,” Levi agreed, running a hand through his hair. “But I’m not afraid anymore.”

“Good,” the boy said, nodding and each word he uttered shook the earth.

He stood in front of Levi and took in his appearance, eyes lingering on his bottom lip.

“May I kiss you again?” Eren asked finally.

“Yes,” Levi whispered, closing his eyes.

And then it hit him, a powerful current zipping through his body, playing with each neuron and setting his body on fire, nerves screaming and muscles aching and then it was too much and he collapsed into the bright green field.

The next day rumor around school was that Levi had a tattoo. Dark purple marks, jagged and angry ran up his neck and down his arms, but never seemed to linger for long in the same place. And everyone knew, by the way they deepened and grew restless, exactly when it was going to rain.


	2. Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to save the goldfish at the ringtoss, but needs help from sharp shooter Levi.

Eren was supposed to be enjoying the fair with Armin and Mikasa, but after a turn on the scrambler, Armin was busy being sick in one of the bins while Mikasa rubbed his back. Eren found himself walking by the game booths. He tried his hand at the water guns and then passed by the dart boards and was about to text Mikasa when he noticed the prize goldfish at the ring toss looking dull and listless. 

“How long have they been in those bags?” Eren asked the carnie. 

Was carnie the appropriate word? That seemed offensive, but what else do you call fair hands? …Fair hands, he could call him a fair hand.

“Dunno. Since morning.”

“And they’ve been in direct sunlight all day??” Eren was concerned, a few of the fish were struggling to swim upright.

“Dunno.”

“How much?” Eren asked.

“What do you mean?”

“How much for the goldfish?” Eren pulled out his wallet and flashed some green. He didn’t make much waiting tables, but with tips it meant that he had a great deal of cash on his person. And this was a noble cause. Armin would forgive him the money he owed for another month.

“Can’t buy the goldfish. Gotta play for the goldfish,” the man said in a drawl.

“Fine!” Eren snapped. “I’ll play.”

“Four dollars gets you four rings,” the fair hand said, handing him a red and three green rings.

Eren reached back to his days of frisbee golf, took a deep inhale and then, as he exhaled, he threw a beautiful shot. The ring soared through the air, landed right over the rim of the milk bottle and…bounced off.

“What!?” Eren raged. 

He threw three more and they all flew and bounced, falling in the dust.

“Give me four more,” Eren said, slapping cash on the table.

“Okay, Boss,” the man said in a leer. “Four more for the big man.”

Another fair goer stepped up, rolling his shoulders in his leather coat.

“It’s four right?” the man said, pulling cash out from his wallet.

The fair hand slapped four blue rings on the table.

“This is a scam!” Eren raged as another $4 sailed in the air and wound up on the dirty peanut shell covered floor.

“Baby! I want a goldfish!” a woman exclaimed, shaking her boyfriend’s arm.

“Don’t waste your money, it’s a scam,” Eren growled, still determined to free at least one goldfish from its plastic prison.

“That true?” the boyfriend asked the fair hand.

The man in the leather jacket didn’t appear concerned by Eren’s outburst. He threw four perfect tosses, each landing snug around the ring of the milk bottles and spinning before settling down. Eren gaped.

“Doesn’t look like it, maybe the kid here just has bad aim.” The fair hand smiled with a nicotine grin. “Your goldfish, sir—“

“Nah, we’ve got enough at home, don’t we Izzy?” the man in the motorcycle jacket asked his hip.

“YUP!” a small child’s voice piped up and Eren noticed a pair of red pigtails sticking out over the edge of the counter.

“You’re not even going to take them!?” Eren cried.

“Ooo! Try it Franz!” the girlfriend cheered.

“For you Hannah baby, anything.”

The fair hand smoothed out his dirty striped vest and handed over one blue and three red.

Franz lined up and threw several terrible throws. The man in the motorcycle jacket smirked.

“Alright, give me four more,” Franz said.

“Yeah! Me too!” Eren was determined to help his fishy friends.

“Do it again, Levi!” the pigtailed girl chorused.

“Yeah do it again, Levi!” her sandy haired brother agreed.

Eren’s four green rings were perfect shots that somehow magically failed to land. Franz’s one blue and two green and one red all missed their mark by a mile. Levi’s four blue all found their target.

“Want your goldfish, sir?” the fair hand asked.

“Naw,” Levi waved off and Eren slumped.

“One more, Franz!” Hannah insisted.

“Okay, sure,” Franz shrugged.

He missed. Of course he missed because the game was—

“RIGGED!” Eren shouted. “This is all BS!”

“Uncle Levi, what does BS mean?” the pigtailed girl asked as the couple stepped away from the booth.

Eren blanched.

“It means…Bull School,” he stammered. “Where bulls…get a higher degree.”

“Oh,” she said, looking puzzled.

“Bulls don’t go to school!” the sandy haired boy insisted.

“How do you know, eh?” Levi asked, pinching the boy’s nose.

“Ow, Levi,” he swatted at him.

“Farlan knows everything!” Isabel insisted, hands on hips.

“You!” Eren said suddenly, pointing at Levi, leather jacket wearing, hot shooting, uncle…uncle-ing, super muscles, high cheekbones…Eren was getting a little distracted.

“Okay, we’re out of here,” Levi said, dodging Eren’s extended finger and putting a protective hand on each of the kids.

“You can win them!” Eren pointed at the goldfish. “You’re really, _really_ good at this game.”

“Yeah…I don’t like fish,” Levi said, lip curling. “Their tanks smell like—“ He paused and covered Isabel’s ears. “—ass and are a bitch to clean.”

“You said a swear,” Izzy said after Levi released her ears.

“Yeah, I heard it,” her brother agreed.

“Farlan, don’t rat on me again to your mother and I’ll buy you a snocone, okay?”

“Look, kid, I don’t like fish, I don’t want fish, I’ve gotten them so many fish they don’t need any more fish. They just like watching me win. If you like fish so bad go to the pet store a block away.”

He turned to leave.

“Please!” Eren cried. “I’m not sure they can survive much longer! This is a matter of life and death!”

“Buddy, you got a screwed up sense of priorities,” Levi said, looking him up and down.

“Goldfish can’t survive in bags for more than an hour and not in this heat. Please, I’m not as strong as you. Please just save them!” Eren begged, falling to his knees.

“Are they gonna die, Levi?” Izzy asked.

Levi was at a loss for words as he looked down at the young man with bright green eyes who clutched at his shirt, pleadingly.

“You can do it,” Levi said, helping him off the ground. “It’s not that hard. Just, try again. Here, give him your cash and we’ll try again. Both of us. Four for him and four for me.”

Levi slid his cash forward and Eren did the same. The fair hand handed out the rings. Levi’s eyes narrowed as the fair hand made to hand Eren four green rings. He coughed and the fair hand’s smirk fell.

“Here, Boss, these are all dirty, let me get ya some clean ones,” the fair hand said, swapping Eren’s with four blue.

“Now just take a deep breath,” Levi instructed. “Calm down a bit and—“

“I did it!” Eren cried, pumping his fists in the air as he won his first goldfish of the day.

“Oh, not bad,” Levi said and then tossed all four of his rings at once.

All four landed on the milk bottles and Levi took their corresponding fish, handing them over to Isabel.

“Wow, you’re really good, okay, here I go! Wish me luck!”

“Good luck Mister!” Isabel shouted.

“Eren, I’m Eren.”

“Good luck Mr. Eren!” Farlan bounced up and down.

Fifty-four dollars after he began, Eren had twelve goldfish bags and struggled to carry all of them. He beamed at Levi.

“You’re my good luck charm,” he said with a dopey grin on his face. “How can I ever repay you?”

“Don’t need to kid, that was all you,” Levi shrugged.

“You can take us out to dinner!” Farlan piped up suddenly.

“Yeah! Pizza!” Isabel hopped on her brother’s idea. “But I want a personal pan cheese pizza, no funny business with the pepperoni.”

“You got it!” Eren said, knowing his wallet was going to be feeling a little threadbare this week. “I just need to get these guys back to my place! My friend has an aquarium all set up he said I could use!”

He set down one mottled goldfish he’d already named “Pongo” and fished out his phone.

“If I could just text you my number,” he said, leaning over as “Silky’s” bag made a run for it.

Levi rattled off his number but it didn’t feel like his own voice, it felt like he was some kind of puppet, because he didn’t give his number out—ever—and certainly not to strangers. But how could he say no to a man intent on rescuing goldfish from the fair and who said, “Good! It’s a date!” with a silly smile before ambling through the park, holding his prizes. Levi watched him go, dumbstruck. The fair hand coughed.

“Now I’m gonna have to close up for the day because you have a thing for big eyes,” he scoffed. “Costin’ me bus’ness, Levi.”

“Please,” Levi snorted. “Kenny, those goldfish cost 99 cents and you made out big today.”

“You’re supposed to give a little hustle. Make a good play when the big guys are walkin’ by with their women, not fall for some PETA wannabe and steal my stock.”

“Give me my cut,” Levi held out his hand.

Kenny scoffed.

“You see how he treats your favorite uncle?” Kenny asked, fixing his beady eyes on Isabel and Farlan, thumbing at Levi.

“Were you gonna let the fish die, Uncle Kenny?” Isabel said, messing with the hem of her skirt.

“Course not, poppet, here c’mere, give your Uncle Kenny a kiss and you and your brother go get snocones.”

He handed them a few dollars and they took off.

“Hey! Hold hands!” Levi called after them.

“Go pick me up some more fish,” Kenny said, licking his thumb before counting out the change, Levi grimaced at the gesture.

Levi took the money and pocketed it.

“I can’t, I’ve got a date,” he said, walking away, hands in pockets. “And get some shade over here for the rest of them okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you like! Or come bug me at my tumblr [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the desk blowjobs, light bondage, gentle dom!Eren, glove kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you like please leave kudos and/or comments! They mean a lot to me!

“Sir, I have more papers for you to sign,” said the cadet, standing at attention in the doorway.

“Just leave them there in my inbox,” Levi said, barely looking up from his papers.

The recruit did as asked and then stood there in the doorway, uncertain.

“Is there anything else you needed?” Levi asked, his grey eyes fixing her with a piercing glare.

“No, sir!” she yelped.

“Good, then close the door on your way out,” he ordered.

She did so and leaned against it heavily. Captain Levi was so scary. Why did she get all the crappy delivery jobs?

The second the door was closed and Levi heard her feet down the hallway, he spoke, “I thought you said you locked the door?”

“Oops,” Eren drawled.

“Oops?” Levi asked, threading his right hand in Eren’s hair and then giving it a sharp tug.

Eren looked up at him unabashed even as his wet mouth was curled around his cock. Levi released him and Eren bobbed down slowly, taking his time down Levi’s slick length and looking as if he enjoyed every moment of it.

“Eren,” Levi panted, quickly losing that fierce expression on his face as it gave way to something resembling desperation. “Just…hurry.”

“What’s that?” Eren asked looking up at him through his dark lashes, green eyes glittering in the late afternoon light.

Eren’s tongue swept over Levi’s head bringing him one step closer to release.

“I said, ‘ _Hurry_ ,’” Levi ordered, slipping back to his role as Captain.

He was already so close, his whole body was tensed and waiting. Eren was toying with him, taking as much time as possible. And now with this new interruption, Levi was on edge. His left hand tensed against the restraint tying him to the arm of his chair as he clenched and unclenched his fist tightly.

“Hm,” Eren said, popping his mouth off. His hands went to Levi’s member, squeezing him tightly at the base. “You don’t give orders when you’re here, _Captain_.”

Levi bit back a moan as he felt that horizon slip away, his moment delayed yet again.

Eren stood up and seized Levi’s one free hand, setting it on the arm rest. Levi felt the heavy rope wrap around it and then Eren finished with a sturdy knot. Levi was fascinated by his knots. They weren’t like the ones the cadets learned in basic training. More like the knots used by a surgeon. One pull from Eren and they’d release. He must have learned them from his father. Or maybe it was a leftover memory he’d inherited from his Titan power, Levi didn’t know. And he didn’t ask. It seemed too painful and Levi didn’t want to weigh down their time with unnecessary questions. Eren came to him to take control and Levi came to him to relinquish it. Eren never tied them too tight, they never chafed although sometimes they did catch against a stray hair. Levi’s legs were starting to fall asleep, however, from where Eren had strapped them to the legs of the armchair.

Eren didn’t appear too concerned. He opened a drawer and rifled through the contents, disturbing Levi’s careful organization. Levi glowered. Eren appeared not to notice. Not finding what he was looking for, he pulled out the drawer completely and emptied it on Levi’s desk. Levi heard a bottle of ink clatter as it tipped on its side.

“Oops,” Eren said, righting it.

The ink spilled over the papers on Levi’s desk, and then poured over the side and onto Levi’s white uniform slacks that were bunched around his trapped thighs. He felt it beat against his knee before sliding thick and black down his leg and into his boots.

“Found it,” Eren said, grasping a little bottle.

Eren paused for a moment, considering Levi and then pulled on the Captain’s gloves that had been in the drawer. They were too small for him and his large hands. He had such big hands, even when he was a teenager they were too large for his body, waiting for the man he’d become. They stretched at the seams. Levi scowled as Eren examined his own hands in them and then made Levi watched as he poured the substance over his fingers, feeling how slick it was in Levi’s best gloves.

He pulled Levi toward him as best he could, bringing his ass to the edge of the chair as far as the straps around his ankles would allow. He slipped his gloved hands between Levi’s legs. One hand massaged at Levi’s thighs and the bruises there from Eren’s curious mouth and the other pressed a finger against his entrance. Levi jumped against his bonds at the sensation. Eren brought his hand to Levi’s chin.

“Ask nicely, Captain,” he ordered, tilting Levi’s chin and rubbing a gloved hand over his lips and feeling the point of his dog tooth again the fabric. Levi watched him, utterly fascinated with the adoration on Eren’s handsome face.

“Please,” Levi breathed. “I want you. I—Ah!”

He gave a sharp cry as Eren entered him. Eren’s other gloved hand clapped over his mouth.

“Sh, my love,” he murmured and Levi nodded.

Eren removed the hand and smoothed over the crease between Levi’s brow like he was sculpting him anew. Levi relaxed into the touch and succumbed to the sensation of Eren inside him.

“I made you wait too long,” Eren mused aloud, more to himself than to Levi. “Look at you, you’ve been so patient. So good for me, Captain.”

“Please,” Levi begged, chest heaving.

“I will, in time,” Eren said, his finger slipping in and out of him with ease now.

“No—I meant—“ Levi struggled. “Don’t call me Captain. Please.”

His face was flushed and his toes curled in his boots and yet he couldn’t meet Eren’s eyes.

“Levi. Oh my Levi,” Eren said, smiling despite the obscene noises the gloves made as they moved. “Does it feel good, Levi?”

“Yes,” Levi gasped and Eren kissed him, sliding their mouths together, his tongue quick to find Levi’s own.

Eren stepped in front of Levi and pulled the chair closer as he crouched low to avoid hitting his head on the desk. As he lowered himself onto his knees again he accidentally placed his hand in the ink. He paused to examine the mess. He reached out and grasped the front of Levi’s starched shirt and tie, staining both with the black and smearing it across his chest. Levi gasped, both from shock and from the second finger Eren was working inside him. Eren pulled at the buttons haphazardly and Levi heard one pop off and clatter to the floor and then Eren’s ink stained hand was over his chest and grasping at his neck. The marks feathered out against Levi’s pale skin until there was little trace. He pushed his fingers deeper inside and then curled them in a come-hither motion. Levi’s muffled scream came between Eren’s gloved hand.

“Bite,” Eren ordered and Levi sank his teeth into the gloves to pull them off.

Eren pressed the glove in Levi’s mouth, just under his teeth, checking to make sure it wasn’t choking him before he lowered himself between Levi’s legs.

Eren’s mouth was hot and sloppy and his fingers were far too nimble and Levi couldn’t see him under the desk at all. He couldn’t see anything now that Eren had disappeared into the dark. However, he could feel the way Eren timed each press against his prostate with a heavy suck on the head. The chair groaned as he struggled against his bonds. Last time they’d broken the chair. Levi didn’t think they could get away with breaking another.

_Eren please, Eren please, Eren, oh god please_ , he thought. He wanted to scream it, but others might hear and so his tongue stayed trapped behind the glove. He wanted to touch Eren to pull him closer and deeper inside him, but he couldn’t.

Eren’s mouth broke away from his head and he sucked at his balls. He slowly trailed his tongue up the bottom of Levi’s cock, just right under the head and Levi whimpered. Eren could hear the sobs through the glove and he gave the gentlest suck on his head. It was just enough to send Levi over. He threw his head back against the chair and his whole body shook as Eren seemed determine to pull it all out of him, his hand milking the last drops onto the floor. Levi slumped in the chair, unable to move, his body boneless and empty.

He felt the bonds near his ankles release first. Then his wrists. Eren put a steady hand on Levi’s chest to keep him from slumping over and then pulled the glove from his mouth, a bit of wet still clinging to it. He cupped Levi’s face once more in his hands and kissed his forehead.

“How was it?” he asked.

Levi didn’t answer, but there was a slight tug at the corner of his mouth that hadn’t been there before. His eyes were shut, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. They opened wide when he felt something cold against his neck. Eren had retrieved a washcloth from the basin and busied about cleaning the ink from Levi’s skin.

“You can move your arms now you know,” Eren said and Levi looked down at his hands. There were small half-moons in the wood of the chair from where he’d dug his nails in. He flexed them, checking the muscle and stretching.

Eren tilted his chin to dab at the ink on his lips but paused.

“What?” Levi asked after the moment stretched on.

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren said in awe before continuing his ministrations.

Levi’s face was already so flushed that he couldn’t have gotten much redder but he turned his head to the side so Eren couldn’t see his expression. Eren started humming as he rubbed at Levi’s chest.

“Why are you so good to an old man like me?” Levi asked because Eren had a small smile hanging on his lips.

“Oh well that’s simple. Because I love you,” Eren said moving the cloth over Levi’s hardened stomach.

Levi snorted.

“Is that so? Well, I guess I love you too,” Levi said, his face turned away from Eren because the half smile on his face had definitely grown. “But you owe me a new pair of gloves.”

“How about I take you tomorrow, hm?” Eren asked. “We’ll go to the market.”

It was a long time before Levi finally left to take his clothes to the laundry.

“Oh Captain!” the same cadet as before caught up.

Levi froze.

“I forgot one document along with the others, I’m so sorry, I apologize, I would have left it in your office but it was locked.”

Levi stared at the piece of paper like he was worried it might bite him.

“What happened to your clothes?” the cadet asked, apparently unable to keep her mouth shut as she took in the ink stains and the faint color still on his lips and face.

Levi froze.

“Ink…bottle…broke,” he said finally, staring hard at the cadet.

She realized her error.

“I’m so sorry, sir, I shouldn’t have asked,” she said nervously. “Here, let me take those to the wash for you!”

“No that’s fine,” Levi dismissed her.

“No! I insist, sir, for my impertinence!”

She took them before Levi could say anything and marched them down to the laundry.

“These are Captain Levi’s so…you know what to do,” she said.

“Don’t worry, we do,” said the cadet on wash duty, having been on the receiving end of Levi’s anger when his shirt was pressed incorrectly.

“It’s got ink all over it,” the cadet said handing it over. “It’s like the bottle exploded. He had it all over his face too.”

“More like he fell asleep on his paperwork again,” the other clucked her tongue sympathetically. “That man is going to work himself to death. He is so ill tempered only that titan shifter goes near him.”

“Now I feel guilty for thinking the Captain is mean,” the cadet cried at the thought of the Captain staying up so late he fell asleep on still drying ink.

“I wouldn’t. I think they’re both creepy,” said the other cadet.

“Are you two going to gab all day? Because some of us have work to do!” the wash team leader chastised.

All froze as Eren Jaeger approached. He handed over his laundry in complete silence as both cadets wondered if he’d heard them speaking about him. He left just as quietly and they both exhaled.

“I should go,” said the first cadet. “It’s so much work being a paper jockey for these bigwigs.”

“Yeah,” drawled the second cadet in an unimpressed voice. “Let me know if you ever want to switch chores.”

“Bye!” she waved, heading down the castle hallway.

“HA!” belted the wash team leader.

All other workers turned to see what was so funny.

“I knew it!” she cackled, holding up the cuff to the shifter’s shirt.

It was stained with black ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you like please leave kudos and/or comments!


	4. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working as a PA to Erwin Smith, one of the most powerful men in Sina, Eren meets his idol, famous pianist Levi Ackerman at a private restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was, "That's a good look on you."

The meeting ran late. Too many men slapping each other on their backs and chewing the fat. Eren was flagging, having a hard time deciding if he should grab his coat and leave or if he should wait for Erwin to dismiss him. He didn’t want to interrupt to ask, so he stood there in the corner, a stranger to these celebrations. Being an assistant to a high powered figure like Erwin Smith was incredibly exhausting. His stomach rumbled audibly and he wondered if he could sneak off to grab an energy bar.

“It’s getting late,” Mr. Smith said, catching sight of Eren’s drooping head. “We should order some food.”

“I can’t sit in this stuffy board room anymore,” Pixis stretched, ignoring that the real reason it was so stuffy was the cigars they had lit in celebration. “Let’s go to Maria’s.”

“I—“ Eren stammered. “I don’t think you can get in without a reservation.”

Pixis and Erwin stopped and let out sharp laugh, Erwin clapping Eren on the shoulder.

It turns out if you’re in a group with Dot Pixis and Archibald Balto you didn’t need a reservation. Maria’s was famous for sitting at the top of one of the largest buildings in Trost, offering an impressive view of the bay below. And if that wasn’t enough of a pull, it offered live music by famous lounge artists. As they entered the restaurant the first thing that pulled Eren’s eye was the giant crystal chandelier in the center of the room. Below the glittering fixture was a raised white platform and sitting at a gleaming polished Baby Grand was a confident pianist. Eren stared as Pixis and Balto dropped their coats into his hands. Erwin took his to the coat check himself and when he returned Eren was still staring wide eyed at the interior.

“Eren, the coats,” Erwin indicated and Eren jumped to hand them over to the smiling woman behind the coat check.

The manager came out to talk to them personally as a server took their drink orders.

“Anything for you, sir?” he asked Eren kindly.

“None for me thanks,” he shook his head.

“We’ll get a bottle for the table,” Erwin said tapping the page at a figure as expensive as a new phone. Then he leaned over and whispered to Eren, “Don’t worry about paying for this.”

Eren nodded.

They went through the bottle fast enough, Eren barely sipping at his glass. The men grew louder and their faces red as they laughed at some joke or another. Eren didn’t join in. He was there in an official capacity as Erwin’s assistant and nothing more. It was his job to be invisible. These men made his yearly salary in a fortnight. He spent much of his time looking over and adjusting Erwin’s schedule for the week on his tablet. Soon he finished with that and tried instead to enjoy his time. After all, there was no way he’d ever be able to afford eating at a place like this. Many of the patrons were quiet and respectful of the pianist, but Eren’s table was so loud he could barely hear. So he turned his chair and angled better.

The pianist launched into a crooning ballad and Eren absentmindedly shoved the food into his mouth as he watched the stage. He finished and Eren applauded enthusiastically. People turned to stare at Eren, including the pianist and he froze with his fork in his mouth.

“Oh you like the show, eh?” nudged Pixis. “They had Audra MacDonald in the other night and let me tell you—“ He kissed his fingers.

“Last time I was here it was that Buble kid. My wife loves him,” Balto nodded, talking over Eren’s head to Erwin.

“The man playing, his style reminds me of Levi Ackerman,” Eren said by way of apology, still a little embarrassed.

“That _is_ Levi Ackerman,” Erwin said and Eren’s eyes widened.

Levi Ackerman finished another gorgeous piece and Eren resisted from clapping, but watched longingly as Levi stood up for his break.

“You want to meet him?” Erwin asked and then without waiting for Eren’s response waved him over.

Eren froze as Levi walked over grabbing a glass of water from a tray offered by a server.

“Look at you windbags,” he drawled in a low voice that was nowhere near as sweet as his singing. “Can barely hear myself play up there over your noise.”

He took a sip of water as Eren stared open mouthed. The table broke into uproarious laughter and Eren joined nervously. Levi flopped into a chair next to Eren and Eren jumped.

“Balto you got fat. Pixis look at you, you’re balder than ever. How’s the game gents?”

Eren managed to close his mouth and twisted the napkin in his lap instead.

“What were you all chatting about while some of us had to work for our meal?” Levi asked, crossing his legs.

He looked directly at Eren. Somehow Eren gathered that Levi knew exactly how small and unimportant Eren felt surrounded by these men. And yet he was completely at ease, busy insulting them and inquiring about their wives. They loved him for it. Each snarky barb drew raucous laughter.

“Levi, let us grab you a drink!” Pixis offered, flagging their server.

“Ah, drink is no good for my voice,” Levi shrugged off.

“Nonsense!” Balto barked. “Sinatra drank!”

They brought Levi over a martini and he took a sip and nodded appreciatively. They chatted about music and “the industry.” Eren was never sure exactly which industry they were talking about. He stayed silent watching the way Levi’s thin and dexterous fingers stayed folded over the rim of his glass as he listened to Pixis recount a visit to the opera.

“So Levi, can you get us tickets to your show?” Erwin asked

“Fuck no,” Levi grunted. “You bastards better all pay full price.”

They roared with laughter.

“I wanted to see your Wings of Freedom show two years back,” Eren said quietly, a little unsure of his own voice. “But it was completely sold out. I have all your albums. You’re really good.”

Levi fixed Eren with an unimpressed expression.

“It’s always so great to meet a fan,” he said flatly.

His speaking voice was completely devoid of that musicality which drew Eren to his work to begin with and not at all what Eren had expected.

“Right, sorry. You must hear that a lot. You don’t need to hear you’re great, you know you’re great.”

Eren stared at his lap.

“I am. But if I heard it from any of these pricks I would have thought they were just blowing smoke up my ass.”

He held Eren’s gaze as he leaned back into the chair as the others guffawed.

“Eren spent a year at Juliard,” Erwin offered and Eren’s eyes widened. “I remember from your CV.”

“Oh really? Erwin you always keep people with such hidden talents,” Pixis laughed. “What did you go for?”

“Piano,” Eren said, now panicking a little on the inside as the conversation focused on him.

“Oh, so not a layman, a true lover of the arts,” Levi said and his words might have been mocking if it weren’t for the appraising look he gave Eren. “How did you go from that to—what business is it you all do again?”

They chuckled appreciatively but none offered Levi any information.

“Money,” Eren said honestly.

“Isn’t it always?” Levi asked.

“You have to be extremely talented to make it,” Eren said, avoiding Levi’s eye. “Or a prodigy. Like you.”

“Well I hope Erwin here is paying you well. Here it is 11pm on a Monday you’re still on the clock aren’t you?” Levi asked knowingly.

“I’m well compensated,” Eren said quickly, rising to his boss’ defense. “Mr. Smith is really a great boss. And if it weren’t for him I’d never get to go places like…here or meet famous people like you.”

“You know given the chance to complain about their boss most people would take it. Eren, you’re better than all of us. To men like Eren,” Levi raised his glass.

“To men like Eren,” Erwin raised his glass and the others joined.

Levi downed the last of his martini and stood up, refastening the buttons on his suit.

“Gentlemen,” he nodded and then took his place at the grand piano.

The restaurant was nearly empty and still the group continued. Eren pulled up at a closer table to watch Levi’s performance. After finishing a song, Levi paused and looked over at Eren. He motioned to Eren with a jerk of his neck and Eren looked behind him. When he realized Levi was looking at him, he pointed at his chest. Levi nodded impatiently and Eren stumbled from his chair. Levi stood up as Eren approached and motioned for him to sit down.

“I—what—no I’m not nearly—“ Eren stammered.

“Eh, no one’s here to notice,” Levi shrugged and pushed on his shoulders. “Just use the sanitizer first. Don’t want your germs.”

Eren obliged and when they dried he cautiously set his fingers over the keys. He thought for a moment, thinking about what would impress the famous pianist, something fast that soared and raced. But Eren was out of practice and besides anything he did Levi could do a million times better. After all this moment wasn’t for Levi. Levi had given it to Eren. Eren tried to think back to when his one dream was to play for Levi Ackerman in a place like Maria’s. So he picked his favorite. A piece he’d played accompanying Christa Lenz’ singing many times. Frühlingsglaube by Schubert. And it felt right. He may have given up on playing as his dream but it felt good to revisit that time in his life. He didn’t expect Levi to sing along in German in his soft crooning voice. In the empty restaurant his words floated and hung there as if suspended.

Eren finished, the notes seeming to taper off like a question unanswered.

“Not bad,” Levi offered softly, standing next to him.

The table erupted into loud applause, half teasing, but very enthusiastic and Eren flushed.

The group disbanded, they all piled into a towncar, leaving Eren to trudge to the subway. Except when he got there he found Levi on the platform. He stopped short.

“You…take the train?” Eren asked.

“Of course. Pianists—even famous ones—don’t make that much money.”

They sat next to each other in silence. Eren rifled through his pockets and swore.

“What?” Levi asked swiftly.

“I…” Eren trailed off, not exactly knowing if he should share this information. “Left my apartment keys in my bag at work and my roommate is out of town.”

“Do you need a locksmith?” Levi asked.

“No, I’ll just call my friend and stay with him.” Eren shrugged.

Except Armin didn’t pick up the phone or answer his texts.

“You could stay with me,” Levi suggested, looking nonchalant. “At least until you work things out with your friend.”

Eren chewed his lip making up his mind. He nodded.

Levi unlocked the door and ushered him inside. Eren took off his shoes and set them at the door. It was a beautiful apartment, but not nearly the size Eren thought it would be. And in the center was a giant grand piano and several keyboards off to the side with recording equipment—a makeshift studio. Eren could make out rough drafts on neatly organized sheet music.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Levi offered.

His voice sounded a little fuzzy and he cleared it.

“No, I’m fine,” Eren said swinging his arms anxiously.

“I’m going to have some tea with honey and lemon for my throat,” Levi said, pulling down loose leaf.

Eren paced the living room, hands in his pockets as he eyed the piano.

“Walls are soundproof, so go ahead.” Levi waved his hands at the piano.

Eren sat down and traced his fingers over the keys. He tried a few arpeggios getting used to that familiar feel.

“That’s a good look for you,” Levi praised, leaning against the wall and sipping his tea as he watched Eren.

Eren started in on a flighty piece and he felt Levi leave his spot and stand behind him. He pressed his fingers on top of Eren’s guiding him along at a slower pace, resting his cheek against Eren’s temple. They played together and whenever Eren hesitated on the next chord, Levi was there to adjust his hands. Together they hit the last note and stayed that way, Levi’s fingers intertwining with Eren’s. Eren turn his head towards Levi.

“Does this always work?” Eren asked, smiling a little.

“Hm?” Levi asked, pressing his mouth against Eren’s cheek.

“You ask a lover up for a private concert and then…” Eren trailed off.

Levi’s laugh was a puff of air in Eren’s ear.

“Sometimes,” he teased. “I’ll make up the couch for you.”

He made to untangle his fingers from Eren’s, but Eren squeezed his hands.

“Don’t bother,” Eren said, leaning in to Levi’s arms.

He turned his head and felt Levi’s lips brush against his own and he felt that familiar song rise within him and surround him. Fumbling fingers tripping over notes and buttons, a soft melody that grew into a tumultuous crescendo and then fading and finally blinking out like a light.


	5. Neon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds himself at a seedy truckstop in the middle of the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you like please leave kudos and/or comments! They mean a lot to me!

The sun had set by the time Levi pulled into the lot. It was dark but the neon sign had guided his path there like it was meant to. A small isolated oasis in a desert. Levi grabbed his valuables from the compartment on his motorcycle and threw the rucksack over his shoulder. Places like this didn’t really exist unless you were looking at them. Families on the highway passed them by, on their way to the next largest city, on their way home. Levi didn’t have a home and so he stopped here. He went into the seedy motel and got a room. He turned on the lights and it seemed clean enough, just for the night. At least he couldn’t see any cockroaches for now. He headed over to the bar, with all his things in tow. He didn’t trust the locks in a dump like this.

“What do you have on tap?” Levi asked.

“Local brews,” the bartender said, tapping a chalkboard.

“Food?” Levi asked, smacking his pack of cigarettes in his palm.

“No kitchen, but you can order from any of the places nearby, they’ll deliver. They know the place,” she grunted, handing him several takeout menus.

He flipped through them, scanning the bar as he did so, unlit cig between his teeth. Dead, going-nowhere bar with people who look like they’d been here most of their lives. Save for one. A kid in a hoodie wiggling his thumbs in the holes, looking ragged and thin and too interested in Levi. Levi went out for his smoke and over to the pizza place, bringing back enough food for two and ordering some cheap whiskey, neat.

He waited, facing the bar and watching the figures in the warped mirror take shape.

“Are you going to finish all of that?” the boy asked, sliding into the stool next to Levi.

“No,” Levi said, sliding it over. “Knock yourself out, kid.”

He dug in eagerly like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Thanks,” he said wiping pizza sauce off his mouth with his sleeve.

Levi handed him a napkin and he used that instead.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

Levi had finished his drink.

“I’m Eren,” the kid said, hopping up next to him.

“I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t tell me your name.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it,” Levi said.

“Hey…you uh…you got a room didn’t you? Did you…” he paused, biting his lip. “…Want…company?”

He still had pizza sauce on his cheek.

“No.”

“I won’t steal anything,” Eren insisted, wiping at his nose.

“I know you won’t because you’re not coming in,” Levi said swinging his backpack on.

“I’m—I’m clean!” Eren blurted out.

Levi looked from the filthy old clothes and the greasy oily hair and raised a thin brow.

“Here…look!” Eren said, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie to his elbows and baring them to Levi.

No trackmarks. Hm. But that didn’t mean anything.

He pushed away from the kid and headed out the door just as two reedy looking men pushed in. They knocked into Levi heavily with their shoulders.

“Hey, watch it,” they hissed at him.

Levi only grunted. They looked like those deep sea creatures with the sunken eyes and the fucked up teeth. Not worth his time.

He checked into his room and then stripped all of the sheets and comforter to throw them in the coin laundry before use. It was a small expense to pay, but he hated rolling around in sullied bedding.

The kid was camped out there, wedged between two empty Coke machines, his knees pulled to his chest, nodding off into his pack. The dry hot summer day gave way to a freezing night and the kid shivered.

“Hey,” Levi said nudging him with his foot.

“I’m leaving,” the boy mumbled, used to being woken by the owners of the motel.

“C’mon,” Levi jerked his head.

It took Eren a moment to focus his eyes and then he followed Levi to his room. It had been cheaper for Levi get two twin beds as there were no singles left. Eren flopped onto the bare mattress of one and then sighed.

“I’m gonna shower,” Eren informed him.

He closed the door, leaning heavily on it. Levi passed by to check on the laundry and saw one green eye watching him.

“Kid, give me your clothes, I’ll throw them in the wash,” Levi held out his hand.

Eren pushed them through the crack and then shut the door. Levi threw them and his other clothes, stripping off his shirt and jeans in the chilly air, staying in only his boxer briefs.

When he returned he could hear the water still running. Still, he checked his wallet. Just in case. The water turned off a good forty-five minutes after it started. Levi didn’t complain. Eren walked out in a towel and Levi turned his head to look away politely and Eren slipped under the covers, dumping his towel on the floor. Levi waited until the final load was in the dryer before taking his own shower which wasn’t as warm as he’d liked thanks to Eren, so he made it quick.

Clean, with full bellies, they fell into bed.

Levi’s eyes fluttered open when he felt Eren sliding under the sheets with him, still naked and so very warm.

“There’s two beds,” Levi grunted.

Eren didn’t say anything, but Levi could hear the soft bated breath on his lips.

“Kid, you don’t need to pay me back for the food. Or the room. Just go to sleep.”

He felt Eren’s lips make contact and it was all Levi could do to resist holding him close. The touch of another body was so foreign to him and yet so familiar.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Eren whispered, sounding pleased with himself.

It was an odd thing to say, but before Levi could ask him what he met, the door handle wiggled.

“Friends of yours?” Levi whispered, a nasty edge to his voice.

Eren sat up and shook his head, eyes wide and frightened. Shit. The door handle wiggled again. Levi moved over toward the door, pulling the gun from where he’d hidden it next to the Bible and flipping the safety. He stood just off to the side, not looking through the peephole. The assholes outside threw their whole weight against it and it shuddered. Eren jumped.

“Get in the bathroom. Shut and lock the door,” Levi ordered. When Eren looked like he might protest, Levi insisted, “GO.”

“I’ve called the police, now get the fuck out of here!” Levi said, backing away from the door.

“Bullshit!” one of the lamprey-looking fucks spat. “Now open this door or I’ll blow it the fuck down.”

“I want you to be very quiet and I want you to listen to this sound right here.” Levi cocked the hammer on the gun. “Now I’ve got that aimed at you fuckheads.”

They were very familiar with that sound. Levi could hear the wheels turning in their heads. Did they want to risk it on the chance he was bluffing? A beat. And then two. And then Levi saw the shadows on the other side of the door slide away. Levi waited another ten before knocking on the door to the bathroom.

Eren slept in his bed the rest of the night, arms snug around Levi’s chest. Levi didn’t have the heart to move him. He didn’t sleep, too busy listening for the return of familiar footsteps. And when it was time for him to get moving, he nudged Eren awake.

“Kid, I gotta leave,” he said.

“Please take me with you!” Eren blurted out. “Please! This time, please!”

“Sorry, only got one helmet,” Levi said, zipping up his leather jacket.

“Please?” Eren begged, putting both hands on Levi’s shiny helmet.

Oh how Levi wished he could say yes. But life didn’t offer him that opportunity.

“Sorry kid. But hey maybe if I swing by this way again sometime, I’ll see you again? Hm?”

He caught Eren’s chin in his hand but Eren shook out of it. Levi snorted and started up his bike. It was just before the sun rose when he left. Eren watched him go a forlorn expression on his face.

“That’s what you always say, Levi,” Eren said, kicking a rock dejectedly.

<*>

It was night when Levi’s motorcycle pulled into the truckstop. He threw his pack over his shoulder and checked into the motel with its bright neon sign. Eren waited for him, eyes burning a hole into the back of Levi’s head until Levi turned around and noticed him. There was no recognition in his eyes. It was the same as it had been every night for as long as Eren remembered.

Places like this didn’t really exist unless you were looking at them. People drove by all the time and never noticed the small watering hole…unless it wanted to be noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you like please leave kudos and/or comments! They mean a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos if you like! Or come bug me at my tumblr [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
